Photovoltaic solar cells are semiconductor devices comprising at least one PN Junction formed typically by taking a semiconductor wafer (such as a p-type Silicon (Si) wafer, for example) and employing a diffusion process (such as an n-type phosphorus diffusion process, for example) to apply a thin layer of dopant source material (such as P2O5, for example) onto the semiconductor wafer. After a desired amount of dopant is deposited the dopant source is removed, and the dopant is diffused deeper into the wafer, for example, by using a high-temperature (e.g., 800-900° C.) limited-source diffusion “drive-in” step. In all, the process can take 20-30 minutes to produce the desired PN Junction within the semiconductor wafer. As competition in the solar cell industry grows, market forces are driving manufacturers to find less expensive and faster methods for producing solar cells. As will become evident from studying the disclosure provided herein, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for fabricating PN junctions for solar cells and other semiconductor devices.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings